1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply circuit on a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
The motherboard of a typical computer consists of a large printed circuit board. It holds electronic components, as well as physical connectors (sockets, slots, and headers) into which other electronic components may be inserted or attached. When the motherboard is boot-strapped, the system power supplies power to all the electronic components on the motherboard.
But not all of the electronic components on the motherboard need to be on all the time, given that they constantly consume power.